


это были мы

by anosmaleh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Земфира порою поёт о любви. Как жаль, что наша жизнь больше пропитана болью.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	1. жить в твоей голове

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы по песням земфиры. дополнительные предупреждения в каждой части.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV, смерть основных персонажей

Жить в твоей голове и было моим настоящим раем. Небеса, ангелы, души с их непоколебимыми, вечными правилами были так тягостны, особенно после того, как я узнал: какого это — быть с тобой.

Всё началось так невинно. Я говорю даже не про ту самую встречу с «кто ты?» и уж тем более не про ад. Начало отдельной, самой сверхъестественной истории в твоей жизни. Сэм тогда был в отчаянии, как и я. Врачи отказывались давать хоть какие-то прогнозы. Моих сил почему-то не хватало для того, чтобы вытащить тебя из комы. Но мы нашли решение, как всегда делали. Мы ведь проделывали нечто подобное уже не раз, правда, всегда времени было в обрез, но тогда у меня были годы. Сейчас я даже жалею, что растянул это всего на пару месяцев.

Попасть в твою голову оказалось легко, найти тебя среди полного мрака мыслей — труднее. Но я уже видел эти тёмные коридоры, чьим фундаментом уже много лет была ненависть к себе. Я нашёл тебя, чтобы вытащить из ада, снова. Но сначала нужно было убедить тебя — «вылечить». Бог опять решил поставить грандиозный спектакль и, увы, я обязан был следовать сценарию. Видеть все твои мечты и страхи было неудивительно, ведь за столько лет мы хорошо изучили друг друга. Но кое-что удивило меня. В твоей голове было слишком много меня. Это были воспоминания, тревоги и страхи, и самое шокирующее — мечты и планы.

Я никогда не видел их — стены внутри тебя надёжно прятали всё, что не хотелось признавать. Пусть я и подозреваю, что некоторые более могущественные видели всё. Времени для того, чтобы вывести тебя из внутреннего лабиринта было много. Искать, говорить, убеждать — стало моей работой. Но любить тебя — неоправданная роскошь, которую я позволил себе. Наверное, это было отчаянье. Жить в твоей голове через стенку с мечтами, которые я сам старательно отгонял уже не первый год, было невыносимо. Мне ничего другого не оставалось.

Прости, Дин. Мне пришлось убить тебя почти неосознанно. Нечаянно мы попали под Божий гнев, просто по невезению, нечаянно я проник в те закоулки, что были со мной. Со мной, но точно не для меня. Возможно, это отсрочило день твоего выздоровления (которое оказалось неважным). Ты сам неосознанно сделал шаг назад и закрылся. Но в собственной голове не спрячешься.

Ты и поцеловал меня через неделю, должно быть, тоже нечаянно. Я, нечаянно, ответил тебе. Ты тогда спросил, считается ли поцелуй за твою больную фантазию, раз происходит в голове. Я сказал нет, но на самом деле не был полностью уверен в ответе.

Это были самые лучшие дни за все миллиарды лет моего существования. У тебя в голове стало как дома. И эти комнаты бункера. Как мы сидели и мечтали, и напевали песни, и смотрели фильмы, и слушали тихий океан. Мы видели города и страны, изучали людей и вселенную, пусть через наши воспоминания, но это абсолютно неважно.

Важно, что мы верили в вечную любовь. В нашу любовь. И думали — навсегда.

Нельзя было думать по-другому. Ты совершенно не умел выражать чувства, особенно положительные. Я вовсе не знал, что они из себя представляют (пока не встретил тебя). И в то время мы шаг за шагом учили друг друга натягивать тонкую нить взаимопонимания, шли медленно, боясь оступиться. И всё ещё любили.

Это не было началом нашей любви, нет. Мы оба знаем, всегда знали, что всё было предрешено много лет назад: звёзды сложили нашу любовь задолго до нашего появления. В первую нашу встречу запустился страшный, убивающий механизм. Об этом почему-то знали все, кроме нас. И только тогда — в твоей голове — мы решились обозначить словом чувство.

И любить тебя никогда не было благословением. Ты знал это с самого начала, любовь моя.

(Прости за горечь, что ты никогда не позволял показывать).

Неоправданно глупо бог строит свои планы, отчаянно слепо мы вновь и вновь следуем им.

Несмотря на эгоистичное желание, спрятанное где-то глубоко внутри, оставить всё как есть, я искал выход. Всего-то нужно вылечить тебя и заставить захотеть очнуться. Мне было трудно сделать это. Нам было трудно. Мы оба застряли в твоей голове, полностью потеряв связь с внешним миром. Все за пределами твоего сознания было недоступным.

Ты ведь знаешь, что чёрный забирает в себя весь свет? Мы старались выбраться, но вместо этого только запутались в полной темноте. Желаемое и действительное, божественное и людское, мечты о совместном счастье и воспоминания о реальности — всё это слилось в ничто, в пустоту, пусть это и был свет. Мы включили свои огни, мы продолжали любить. А ничего не изменилось. Ничего и не должно было измениться, все это знали. Ты всегда любил меня, но разве это до сих пор что-нибудь меняло?

Твои горькие поцелуи обрушились небом в комнате. Океаны и города поглощала темнота. Это до жути, до вставших дыбом волос напомнило мне разрушение небес, падение. В твоей голове образовывалась чёрная пустота, ещё хуже той, в которую я должен в итоге попасть, ведь твоя пустота основалась на месте полном света.

Но в конце мы остались совсем одни. История — замкнутый круг. Разорвать его — стало моей целью.

Мне хотелось заткнуть уши, когда ты сказал: «Прости, Кас». Потому что я не мог ответить, что ты зря просишь прощения. Ты уничтожал меня ещё до нашей встречи. Хотя… ты ведь знаешь, что я не виню тебя. Никогда.

Жить в твоей голове было непросто. Это было уроком, самым болезненным уроком в моей жизни. Любить тебя — больно. А ещё прекрасно (теперь я точно могу заменять глагол «жить» фразой «любить тебя»).

Жить в твоей голове — просто жить, это давно не секрет.

Я так и остался в твоих мыслях. Хорошо, что мозг значит больше сердца, если брать организм, хорошо, что он умирает полностью. Ведь благодаря этому, ты умер не один. Хорошо, что мозг живёт ещё некоторое время и я всё-таки успел сказать тебе всё это.

И убить тебя ~~не~~ осознанно, ~~не~~ (от)чаянно стало правильным решением.


	2. пммл

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, POV

Мне так жаль, что я втянул тебя в это. Ты мог бы поступить в колледж и найти работу, мог бы радовать родителей и смеяться над младшим братом. Но я заманил тебя к нам. Не знаю, что именно привлекло тебя, громкие слова, яркие праздники или просто впервые за восемнадцать лет в тебе проснулся дух бунтарства. «Чёртовы хиппи!» — так кричал твой отец, когда увидел, кто довёл тебя до дома. Никому не понравится, если его сын будет ходит за руку с диковатым парнем в рубашке с цветами и лентами на руках, сумке и в волосах. Любой насторожиться, если на вопрос «у кого ты ночевал?» ребенок ответит: «у Каса». Так что неудивительно, что у тебя появились проблемы. Но рассорить тебя с семьёй не было моей целью, чтобы там не думал твой отец. Ты мне понравился, вот и всё.

Нам же было хорошо, Дин. Помнишь море, словно обнимающее нас своим тёплыми волнами? Мы засыпали под его шум, словно под колыбельную, закапываясь в остывающий песок. А через пару часов просыпались стуча зубами от холода и тихонько смеясь. Громко нельзя, спугнешь волшебство позднего вечера, нельзя, мужики рыбачат в прохладной реке недалеко от нас. Мы смотрим, как рыболовы закидывают лески, чтобы поймать рыбу. Мне кажется, что они её не поймают, будет другой улов, побольше в сетях барахтаются наши души. Не выбраться, схвачены, связаны, прости меня, моя любовь, что заманил в эту ловушку.

Поздно. Ты возвращаешься домой слишком поздно, мама обеспокоенно вглядывается в твоё лицо и удивляется (даже смешно) тому, что ты трезв. Ты перезваниваешь своей девушке слишком поздно, и она даже не кричит, но тихо шлёт тебя к чёрту и блокирует номер. Слишком поздно осознаешь, что нравлюсь я только тебе, а родные, друзья, даже соседи сторонятся меня и просят не связываться ради всего святого. Но о чем-то таком думать слишком поздно.

Я смеюсь, затаскивая тебя в воду, волны разбиваются о камни, и брызги покрывают нас с головой.

Ты не успеваешь запомнить и понять всё, что я говорю тебе, не можешь полностью принять моих друзей, привычки. Мир вокруг нас несётся, цветёт, и твои глаза разбегаются, голова кружится. Как в детстве, когда ты садился на розовую лошадку и карусель с диким ветром несла тебя по кругу. Невозможно поспеть, невозможно ужиться.

Тебе, я чую, нужен воздух.

Волны периодически доходят так далеко, что накрывают нас с головой, ты не успеваешь задержать дыхание. Мы лежим в такой огромной луже — в океане. Ты смеёшься, говоришь, что хотя бы вода укладывает этот ужасный бардак у меня на голове. Волны слишком сильно бьют о берег. Прости меня, моя любовь. Я не могу уберечь тебя. Я говорю, что тебе нужно вернуться домой.

Наши джинсы набрали воды, потемнели, радужная нашивка на моей коленке вот-вот оторвется. Они прилипли к коже, идти будет тяжелее (в точности как ты).

Ты не веришь моим словам, молчишь. Смотришь своими невозможными глазами. Так, как когда отец ударил тебя, и ты сидел в гараже, привалившись головой к стене. Так, как когда Джо сказала, что справится без вашей семьи, и тебе не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как развернуться и уйти. Сейчас, когда я прогоняю тебя, а ты видишь, что на самом-то деле не хочу — тоже смотришь так. И молчишь.

Я молчу. Любишь меня, всё равно любишь. Но я не могу оставить тебя рядом.

Мне кажется, мы крепко влипли. В громкую музыку, в живые цветы, в проблемы, в свободу. Влипли в эту грязь, утопали в воде. Прилипли друг к другу. Мы крепко влипли в любовь без права на твёрдую землю.

Мне кажется, потухло солнце. Смотри, оно закатилось за горизонт. И лучи в твоих глазах тоже больше не освещают, они исчезли, когда мои слова появились. Потухло солнце в твоём сердце, горящее на бензине доверия, за это прости меня, моя любовь.

Тихо. Не слышно ни часов, ни чаек. Ветер перестал гонять волны на берегу, Цивилизация, жизнь, людской шум так далеки (метров триста, наверное) от нас. Я всё жду, когда ты ответишь, хоть слово. Может оттолкнешь или ударишь (но я сам учил тебя — без войны, без кулаков). Ты вздыхаешь полной грудью и ложишься на песок, вытягиваешь руки над головой и чуть улыбаешься. Как будто всё в порядке, как будто так и надо. Это звоночек, нет, колокольный звон о том, что ты теперь навсегда не мой.

— Забудем всё это, Кас, мы ничего не чувствовали.

Мы ничего не чувствовали, мы прошедшее время, мы никто друг для друга, как только покинем этот берег. У меня есть четыре минуты (больше ты ещё никогда не мог прождать). Мы послушно выключаем сердце.

И ты в песке, как будто в бронзе, (прости меня), и я целую тебя страстно, живо (моя любовь), в самый последний раз.

Ты быстро встаёшь на ноги, я почти падаю в воду, твой отец будет несказанно рад, твоя мать перестанет так волноваться. Три слова (я люблю тебя) превратились в пять. Я не люблю нечётные числа. Я остаюсь на пляже и шепчу последние четыре.

Прости меня, моя любовь.


	3. синоптик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> слишком намеками. соп, ангст

— Хочешь, я убью тебя? — Дин смотрит на него, неуверенно улыбаясь. Ну что ж, они шли к этому так долго, неизбежно катились к такому концу, так почему бы и нет? — Праведник… а может уже нет. Но это неважно, что против меня сделают семь ангелов, что остались на Небесах?

Он другой стал, самостоятельный, решительный, ненормальный, но это совсем капельку, это от усталости, убеждает себя Винчестер. Кас только усмехается, отворачиваясь в сторону, капельки разные по размеру бывают.

— Хочешь? — кивает, действительно кивает, не пытается убежать и не прячет клинок в рукаве, просто наклоняет голову чуть нерешительно и печально и ждёт.

Кастиэль в два счета убирает его постель, складывает вещи из тумбочки в небольшой чемоданчик. Останавливается ненадолго, разглядывая старые и не очень фотографии. Дин почти везде улыбается, на первых широко и искренне, после всё аккуратнее и печальнее. Всё стало другим.

Он закрывает бункер на ключ, кидает на заднее сидение сумку с некоторыми важными вещами и едет в ближайший магазин. Желание взять импалу было велико, но ради своей же безопасности Кас оставил эту идею.

Он покупает себе черную куртку, какие-то ботинки и бельё, теперь оно пригодится. А после покупает очки, чтобы никто не видел глаза, не видел всю боль и этот потухающе-голубой цвет.

Он грамотно использует кредитки Дина, проходит курсы и через полгода устраивается учителем истории в школу. Он покупает себе старый маленький дом. Он живёт, работает, общается с соседями и протирает пыль на книжных полках, а по ночам почти истерично плачет и смеётся, ведь точно так же они могли бы жить вместе.

— Ты обещал, что больно не будет, — потолок равнодушно молчит.

Ещё через год Кас стал ходить в местную церковь. Всё что осталось от его прежних возможностей — слышать Дина. И здесь он впервые за почти два года услышал его голос. Как и обещал, он передаёт приветы.

— Звони чаще с неба про погоду, я буду ждать каждой твоей весточки, — прихожане, пугливо оглядывая бормочущего что-то под нос мужчину, обходят его стороной.

Его искали первые недели очень настойчиво и тщательно, потом всё меньше. А теперь даже друзья забыли. Все двери закрыты для него, что людские, что неземные, редкая мелкая нечисть, что прошмыгивает мимо, только косые взгляды кидает, уже и не докладывает никому. Ангел вне закона. Ангел без веры, бога, цели, смысла, без своего человека.

Больно не будет — сам же обещал. Не больно. Точнее не так больно, как могло бы быть. Было хуже, страшнее и безнадежнее. А теперь надо только пережить, пережить все года, что жили и не дожили Винчестеры. Глупые люди — это Кас понял, только вот любить из-за этого не перестал (и с ума сходить — тоже).

Психотерапевт советует сходить в больницу, прописывает новые лекарства. Кас послушно кивает, покупает всё необходимое и принимает по расписанию. В больницу не ходит — Дин никогда не ходил.

В церковь ходит каждое воскресенье. Чаще нельзя, иначе мысли совсем перестают слушаться, нужно ждать, ждать.

— Видишь, как получается: апрель, а на асфальте — катки, — Кас слушает внимательно, пытается разобраться в том, что хочет донести Дин. Только сложно это, не всё сказать вслух теперь можно, а голова Каса переполнена мыслями, добита чувствами.

— Если не можешь богом быть ты, — Дин криво усмехнулся. Так по-винчестеровски, как раньше, надежда шевельнулась где-то внутри Каса, — Буду я. Я просил: «Убей, но обещай, что больно не будет, постарайся». Я не за себя просил, Кас, за тебя.

Он будет ждать, ещё недолго осталось, быть может две жизни или две с половиной. Кас будет ждать приветов с неба, снов с дождями. И когда-нибудь вернётся.


	4. мы разбиваемся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov, невысказанные чувства

Ты всё смотришь на меня так нестерпимо-нежно, но до сих пор издали. Ты отводишь глаза и смотришь на своего брата, указываешь на книги и оружие, что угодно — не я.

Сэм займётся библиотекой, ты подключишь других охотников. Я поеду в другой штат, чтобы добыть очередной артефакт. Снова охота, мы разбегаемся по делам. Тебе никогда не казалось, что если мы разъезжаемся достаточно далёко, то мир просто не выдерживает? Когда я далёко, то чувствую, как Земля разбивается пополам.

Я собираюсь необходимые вещи в своей комнате. Твоя глупая прихоть — чтобы у меня была своя комната. Непонятно лишь зачем, ты ведь каждый раз словно стираешь меня из своей жизни. Даже сейчас стоишь и смотришь, как я собираюсь уйти. Твое дело — пустяк, меня же не будет долго. _Все_ здесь это знают. Молча смотришь, давай же, отпусти меня одного, сотри меня. Разворачиваюсь к тебе, глаза в глаза, ты напуган. Смотри в меня.

Останься. Давай же, у тебя нет причин отказывать, идём со мной. Мы оба знаем, что если я попрошу вслух, то ты не сможешь не согласиться. Поэтому я молчу.

Прости меня. Мы говорим это одновременно, жаль, что не вслух. Ты неловко переминаешься с ноги на ногу, что сразу же вызывает у меня улыбку. Такой глупый и домашний. Такой мой. Я снова не удержался и сделал два легких шага к тебе. Почему в этом так много чувств? Прости меня за слабость, за смущение и улыбки. За то, что я так странно и отчаянно люблю тебя. Даже если ты молчишь, когда надо бы говорить.

Мы слишком близко. Как много лет назад ты перестал напоминать мне о личном пространстве? Так нестерпимо хочется сделать последние полшага. Твои глаза забегали. Вздох сожаления на моих губах. Жаль, хотелось бы, наконец-то, почувствовать на них что-то иное.

— Дин, всё в порядке? — не тот подтекст в голосе.

— Да. Будь на связи, — слышу невысказанное «не наделай глупостей».

Что мне сделать, чтобы снова услышать заветное «я пойду с тобой»?

Ты не выходишь из комнаты, когда я беру сумку и ухожу. Мы сталкиваемся плечами. _Так привычно._

Сэм поднимает бровь, когда видит, что я иду к выходу один. Это не удивление, а скорее: «чувак, серьезно? опять?», как будто если я сделаю эти полшага, огромная пропасть между исчезнет.

Дверь бункера хлопает громче, чем я рассчитал, снова. Когда-то я думал, что самая адовая боль — горящие крылья. Но снова ошибся. Худшая боль — когда одно и тоже расстояние — это и дюйм и многомильная пропасть.

***

Мы снова зависли в неправильных городах, не в тех, где должны быть. Не под одной крышей. Но я рад, что под одним небом. Иначе Земля просто бы не выдержала, не в этот раз.

Я возвращаюсь почти счастливым. Не совершил ошибки, нашёл всё нужное и даже не вляпался. С каких же пор я обращаюсь к себе с сарказмом…

Лунный свет падает на верхушки деревьев, я звоню тебе, телефон долго издаёт лишь равномерные гудки. Надо же, словно в далёком две тысячи десятом.

— Кас? — беспокойство, я слабо улыбаюсь, — Всё в порядке?

Я вздохнул полной грудью, не услышав уже въевшееся в голову «приятель».

— Возвращаюсь, всё нормально.

— Не подцепил какую-нибудь заразу? — границы, снова границы.

— Нет, Дин, — не закатывать глаза уже просто не получается, — У меня, в отличие от некоторых, всегда есть план.

— Тогда до встречи.

Слушаю гудки, действительно, как тогда.

***

Ты снова не ожидал, что я вернусь так быстро. Вижу всю ту неловкость и растерянность в твоих глазах.

— Хей, Кас, — неловко поправляешь нерасчесанные волосы и смахиваешь крошки от бургера, только что отложенного тобой на стол.

— Этого Джонса оказалось несложно уговорить.

Снова слишком близко, _по привычке_ близко. Ты облизываешь губы и молчишь. Как тебе легко — просто промолчать. Не двигаюсь больше, условные границы не нарушаю. Но всё равно я с тобой.

Сэм прокашливается и, неловко опустив взгляд, говорит о деле. Я ловлю твой сожалеющий вздох и медленно моргаю (не могу же просто закрыть глаза).

«Останься! Прости меня за слабость, и за то, что я так странно и отчаянно люблю» — к сожалению, я могу прочитать это в твоих глазах, к сожалению, это ничего не значит, пока ты не произнес его в слух.

Земля уже давно в трещинах. Мы разбегаемся, летим, летим, летим… Мы разбиваемся.


	5. сигареты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, POV

Прячется вечер, пудрится звезда, словно тоже готовится уйти навсегда, прямо как я. У меня для тебя слишком многое имеется. У тебя для меня ничего не осталось. Игры, фильмы, магазины, шутки — всё это так неважно стало. Было бы значимо, будь всё капельку иначе. Но я тебе друг, а ты мне не то что бы.

Ты мне не то что бы враг, я ведь рядом, смеюсь и греюсь о твою улыбку, пытаюсь запомнить все твои фильмы, чтобы не путать отсылки и никогда не забываю пирог. Ты мне не то что бы друг, ведь я люблю тебя, давно пора было это признать.

Но я тебе друг: так было и будет всегда. Неважно, кем ты являешься, важно кто мы друг другу. Ты выбор сделал давно и изменить его никому не под силу. Я тебе друг, и мне этого чертовски не достаёт.

Помнишь чайные плечи из Ленинграда? Мы долго тряслись на этих железных путях. Но они дрогнули вдруг и замерли навсегда. Так же, как и я пошатнулся и навсегда покинул тебя.

Если бы было можно в сердце поглубже вклеить портреты. Твои лучистые зелёные глаза запечатлелись бы в моём навсегда. Представляешь, некий алтарь Дину Винчестеру, возведенный в самом сердце глупого Кастиэля. Да разве сейчас это не так? Разве я не выплескиваю из себя максимум, не трачу всё, что имею, не погибаю для и за тебя?

Но я ухожу. Мне, наконец, пора двигаться дальше. Человеку нужно расти нравственно, иначе он погиб. Я ещё хочу жить, пусть от тебя мне останется только сохранившийся в сердце портрет. Я должен научиться, наконец-то, делать что-то для себя, не оглядываясь на тебя, не ждать твоего одобрения, а двигаться к новым, к своим, целям. Давно уже пора.

Я только на память оставлю свои сигареты. Ужасные сигареты с яблочным вкусом, которые ты так ненавидел. Они будут лежать на тумбочке в прихожей, когда ты вернёшься домой, как всегда начнёшь бурчать, что я, видите ли, бросаю свою гадость где ни попадя. Первые сутки даже искать меня не станешь, я ведь уходил и раньше. Но я всегда возвращался.

Возвращался утром и курил, не открывая форточку так много, что запах не проходил ни на минуту. Ты, приходя в нашу квартиру, вздыхал, шутил про то, что какой-то мудак разбил мне сердце, и заказывал еду. Но знаешь что, Дин, ты был прав. Какой-то мудак разбил мне сердце. И вовсе не один из тех парней, которых я подлавливал в клубах на те сутки, что исчезал из дома, вовсе нет. Этот мудак ты, Винчестер.

Но если бы можно в сердце поглубже вклеить портреты, твоё вечносмеющееся лицо все равно оказалось бы в нём в особой рамочке.

И я на память оставлю свои сигареты. Яблочные. Горькие. Как твои глаза.

Мне кажется, шоссе плавится под моими ногами, и я скоро протру дырки не только в ботинках, но и в асфальте. Я медленным шагом иду прочь от нашего города, будто надеясь, что ты меня всё же догонишь, всё же найдешь. Но я тебе просто друг. И не имеет значения, что ты мне не то что бы.

Вечно идти не получится, мне нужно купить билет. Очереди в кассы ужасно длинные, хмурые копы меньше всех нас: бегущих, уезжающих, путешествующих, хотят здесь стоять. Мне бы уехать так далеко, чтобы даже мысли о тебе не смогли пробраться за мной. Но, к сожалению, в нашей вселенной нет такого места, а жаль.

Ведь я всю жизнь буду помнить, как искрятся твои глаза, как глупо ты шутишь, как долго мы сидели на твоей машине под звёздами, как много фастфуда мы съели, как много фильмов я так и не успел посмотреть с тобой. А будешь ли ты помнить, что я люблю мелодрамы, что каждую неделю гуляю в парках, что перечитал все книги, которые нашлись в нашей старой квартире. Хотя бы яблочный дым ты запомнишь, Дин? Ведь я тебе друг. А ты мне, ну кто мне ты?

— Это моя голосовая почта. Оставьте свой голос.  
— Кас? Перезвони, приятель, я надеялся, что ты сегодня дома.

— Это моя голосовая почта. Оставьте свой голос.  
— Чувак, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты куда-то пропал. Перезвони уже.

— Это моя голосовая почта. Оставьте свой голос.  
— Кас.

— Это моя голосовая почта. Оставьте свой голос.

Если бы можно в сердце поглубже вклеить портреты.

И я на память оставлю свои сигареты.


End file.
